


Revival of the Sun

by Kimmyhazard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmyhazard/pseuds/Kimmyhazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans Novafall is in hiding, and for good reason. She escaped death once and now she is forced to face the past as she goes head to head with the person she’s tried to escape from eleven years ago, Kylo Ren. (Originally posted on Fanfiction.net and now moved to here!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning Revival

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end!

**Jakku...**

 ‘ _Another hot and humid day…’_  She thought; standing outside her hut with one hand shielding her eyes just enough to take a look at the already woken settlement. She woke much later this morning than she would have liked. Normally, her work would have been completed way before the sun even kissed the sky just to avoid working too long in the sun. Well, that would not be the case today for Sans Novafall.

               With a final huff, she pulled back her long, wavy red hair with a leather tie and adjusted her tattered, sand colored overtunic and headed towards the larger hut at the end of the settlement. As she walked, Sans greeted any settler of Tuanul she passed, like she would do every morning for approximately eleven years now.

               At first, many feared her or kept their distance; Sans had a gift. An unusual gift that even though the settlers of Tuanul welcomed, they still were leery.  Sans didn’t exactly blame them either, especially with the way the galaxy had drastically changed within thirty years. The good never seemed to stay long, and as she had heard many times before, Light most definitely could not exist without the Dark. It was happening all over again. History always repeated itself.

               Luckily for Sans, Tuanul was in the middle of nowhere and far from the biggest battle of them all between The Resistance and The First Order. A fight she didn’t want to be a part of, ever. She was hiding and with good reason. Tuanul was protecting her secret.

               Sans entered the larger hut at the end of the settlement, cautiously walking in and standing by the door. “You’re late.” His voice carried through the hut as he made his way towards the door.

               “I overslept.” She said apologetically, nodding her head in somewhat shame.

He smiled sympathetically, the wrinkles around his eyes becoming more dramatic with the movement of his lips. “It’s excusable, especially if you’ve slept well.”

               “There’s a first for time for everything.” Sans replied, looking up at the man who took her in. Lor San Tekka was an elderly man and the leader of the Church of the Force, the main idea behind the settlement of Tuanul. While Lor San Tekka was not force sensitive, he truly believed in the Jedi Order and that someday the Force would return triumphantly. That was a big part of why he brought Sans here after finding her eleven years ago in the most unfortunate of circumstances. The day everything changed. “No nightmares then?” He asked cautiously but with loving concern for the only Jedi in the settlement. Sans just shook her head dismissively. Maybe eleven was the magic number, eleven years of chaos finally paying off. “You wouldn’t tell me if you did.” He said with a knowing smile.

               Sans changed the subject with a teasing tone. “What are we up to today, old man?”

Lor San Tekka chuckled. “We have a woman, Mare Feska, she’s been complaining of a very strong headache for a few days. Do you think you can help?”

               “I can try.” She said.

He smiled knowingly. “You know the old saying about  _trying_. Do or do not?”

               “That’s a Jedi saying.” She said nonchalantly.

“And are you not a Jedi, Sans Novafall?”

               With a sad smile, she turned on her heels and began to leave. “Not anymore.” She muttered under her breath and headed for the hut where Mare Feska resided.

 

* * *

 

 

               Mare Feska was an elderly woman, her face adorned many wrinkles from smiling for ages. At least, that’s what she would tell everyone. However, she smiled a little less each day due to the pounding headache. It was something that came after a sandstorm blew through Tuanul, Mare was unfortunately outside trying to get to her hut when something rather large had hit her in the head. The headaches began shortly after and had not subsided for days now.

               With a welcoming smile, Mare let Sans into her home. “Sans, it’s good to see you.” She said with a small smile.

               “I hear you’re suffering from headaches, Mare?” Sans asked politely as Mare pointed to the small pillow of the floor for her to sit. Sans obliged, sitting on the floor.

               “I was hit in the head by debris from the sand storm the other day.” Mare explained. “Can I get you anything to drink?” Sans declined as Mare carefully sat down on the pillow opposite of Sans. “I would have kept ignoring it but Lor San Tekka is very persistent about your abilities.” She said with a chuckle.             

               Sans grimaced. “He’s persistent with a lot of things.” She leaned forward, slowly raising her hand to a few inches from Mare’s head. “I’m going to try to heal the pain, it sounds like you have a concussion. Try to stay still.” Mare hummed in reply as Sans closed her eyes and began to focus. She could feel pressure in the older woman’s mind; pain. Something like this was little pressure on her body as she began to heal the woman. Sans had felt worse pressure once, but, that was a long time ago. This pain she was taking from Mare was nothing compared to the pain she had felt in the mind of another.

               Shaking the thought from her mind, Sans inhaled deeply, finishing up with her natural ability of Force Healing and slowly lowered her hand. Mare let out a sigh of relief, the pain in her head had subsided. “You, my dear, have a gift.” She chuckled, her smile widening.

               Sans couldn’t help but reciprocate the smile. “How do you feel?”

“Much better, child.” She said. “I feel like dancing!”

               Sans laughed. “Let’s take it slow, Mare.”

Mare nodded, her smile fading slightly as she examined Sans. “We believe in the Force here. We believe in what the Jedi were doing.” She began to say. “Don’t ever doubt that you are very much needed here. What you can do; what you were trained to do. It’s a blessing. I believe the Jedi will have their day once more.”

               Sans broke eye contact as she looked down at her hands. “It’s a nice thought, Mare.” She said quietly before looking back at the elderly woman.

               “Good always wins, Sans. Don’t ever forget that there is good in everything. I may not be Force sensitive but, I can feel it.”

               Sans forced a smile as she began to stand. “It’s always good to believe in something.” She said, trying to end the conversation as Mare Freska thanked her once more. Sans left with a bad taste in her mouth knowing Mare Freska believed in something she had let go of eleven years ago.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Twelve Years Earlier…_ **

****

_Nervous wasn’t the right for it; terrified maybe, but nervous didn’t even begin to scratch the surface of what seventeen year old Sans Novafall was feeling the day she got off the shuttle. She had been found a few weeks earlier by the infamous Luke Skywalker. The Force had called them together for their first meeting on her home planet of New Apsolon. When he explained to her that she had a gift, Sans rejected it; naturally. Granted, being able to heal people wasn’t exactly **normal**. Yet, being Force Sensitive seemed more unlikely for some reason to  Sans.  _

_Yet Luke Skywalker was very convincing. He was also the first warm and smiling presence she had encountered in a while. He made her feel safe and not so alone anymore. He offered to train her the ways of The Force along with his other recruits for the New Jedi Order. Sans Novafall would become a Jedi. If only her Father could see her now._

_That’s right, her Father. The man who raised her and took care of her until three years earlier when he was killed by a Bounty Hunter. He wasn’t exactly the target, just collateral. Everything changed that day for Sans, especially when finding out how limited her healing powers really were. Sure, she could heal the biggest and worst case type wounds but, death? That was something even Sans couldn’t fix. With the promise of becoming one with the Force and her powers, Sans suddenly became determined to expand her healing gifts. Maybe, just maybe she could save someone from dying. It was a long shot but one she was determined to try._

_Luke Skywalker gave Sans a reassuring smile as they walked towards the Academy. It was an older building, some parts falling apart. That didn’t take from its charm. “We have over twenty Jedi Apprentices now.” He began. “All learning the ways of the Force, like you. All at different levels of their training. You will fit in here, I have no doubts.” Then again, how could she doubt the legendary Skywalker? His family was famous even throughout such a big and vast galaxy._

_The two walked side by side, Luke explaining a few areas to Sans as they headed for the main training hall. The vast hall was enormous with a dome ceiling with some broken glass panes; the sun shining through. It was then Sans realized there was a small crowd gathered in a circle at the center, some cheering at the grunting and yelling of two individuals in the center. She could see two people fighting, a younger male with shaggy, dark brown hair. The other, an unnaturally tale male Aleena. The two were fighting with staffs; clashing and hitting. The younger male, he was good. He was **very** good. His movements were swift and flawless, from the moments  Sans saw him; she felt something. There was an energy coming from him that she had never felt before. It was intimidating to say the least._

_The younger male tripped the Aleena, knocking him on the ground and pointing his staff at him. The small crowd clapped in response to this seemingly flawless victory. Luke spoke then. “Excellent, Ben.” The crowd shifted, turning their attention and bowing their heads slightly at the sight of Luke. Play time was over and soon they dispersed. Luke nodded to Sans, the two walking over to the younger male with the staff. “Sans, I would like you to meet my nephew, Ben Solo.” The name was familiar. Of course he was related to the legendary Skywalker family. Talent like that wasn’t something anyone learned, it was natural for him._

_The welcoming feeling dissipated quickly as Ben sized up Sans for the first time. Looking her up and down for a moment in an attempt to read her as best he could. Luke wasn’t oblivious in his old age, in fact, that only made him wiser to his nephew’s antics. He could feel Ben trying to shift around in Sans’ mind; that was something he put a stop to immediately by blocking him with a Force wall. Ben caught on. “Great, new blood.” He said smugly. “Hope you’re a decent fighter.”_

_In those few words, Sans found herself disliking Ben Solo. Whether it was his arrogance or that smug smile on his lips; it didn’t matter. She immediately disliked his **above-everyone-else** attitude. Luke took this as his opportunity. “ Sans will be training here as well, Ben. We will help her find her place within the Force. I trust you’ll be helpful?”_

_His smirk only widened, his eyes never leaving Sans. “Of course.” Sans really didn’t like the way he looked at her._

_“Come, Sans. Let me show you to where you’ll be staying.” Luke said, knowing it was best to break up this tension without any casualties in the matter. Without another word Sans and Luke left the area; Sans could feel his smirk still on her as they walked away. Maybe she really was stronger with the Force than she realized; or he was just that predictable._

* * *

 

               Later in the day, Sans washed up in her hut. Her tattered brown robe covering her as she stared into the dirty and cracked mirror. Sand covered the edges, like it did everything else in the hut. That was to be expected when living on the dry and sandy planet of Jakku. As she stared at herself, the image somewhat deformed, she couldn’t help but shrug off her robe and turn around. The large red scar from the top of her shoulder and trailed down to her lower back, it never healed fully. Even with her abilities, that was the best it would heal. The scar was a constant reminder; the screams still echoed in her mind as Sans flinched. Eleven years may have seemed like a long time for some, to Sans, it was still fresh in her mind. Everything that had happened, everything that _he_ did. It was still there and that scar was not helping.

               “Sans?” She heard from the main entrance of her hut. She recognized his voice immediately. “Sans, are you here?”

               Sans shook her head, returning herself to reality. “Just finishing up.” Quickly, Sans put on her overtunic and pants before heading towards the main entrance, her red hair still wet as she looked at Lor San Tekka curiously.

               “There’s something I need to discuss with you. Something I should have mentioned a long time ago.” Sans felt her heart sink into her stomach as she stared at him. As tempting as it was to peek inside his mind to find out what she was diving into; that was a trick she swore she wouldn’t use again, not after  _him_. “Please, come with me.”

               Without another word, Sans obliged. A bad feeling in her gut as they made their way to his hut. The sun was beginning to set on Jakku as the two walked with haste. That’s when Sans noticed the star fighter by the hut. “Who’s here?” She asked, her brows knitting together as she tried to make out any markings to give away the visitor.

               “Someone I wasn’t expecting.” Lor San Tekka said in a low voice as the two entered the hut. Standing in the center of the hut was a man with a brown jacket, holding his pilots helmet in his hand as he turned to look at the two. His dark brown hair a mess from having his helmet on for so long. “Sans, this is Poe Dameron. He’s here from The Resistance.”

               Poe smiled weakly before speaking. “I’ve been sent by General Organa—“ The name struck recognition in Sans as she flinched. It didn’t go unnoticed by Poe. “I’m here for something of great importance to The Resistance.”

               Confused, Sans looked to Lor San Tekka, his face unreadable. “I knew this day would come.” He said lowly as he walked to another part of the hut and returned with a small flash drive. “You hold the fate of us all.” He said handing the drive to Poe.

               Against her firm belief when it came to entering the minds of others, Sans found herself searching in Lor San Tekka’s mind. She gasped as tears began to swell in her eyes. “That’s a map to Luke Skywalker?” She asked, somewhat horrified. “You have had a map to Luke Skywalker,  ** _here_**?”

               “You weren’t the only secret I’ve been keeping safe for eleven years.” He confirmed cautiously as Sans received a curious look from Poe. “Luke is needed now more than ever. Your time will come too, Sans. When the Jedi return—“

               “The Jedi won’t return! Don’t you get it? They were killed off, destroyed.” Sans argued, the feeling of panic clouding her judgment.

               “Not all of them.” Lor San Tekka said with hope, something Sans thought him foolish for. Poe finally caught on, his staring only becoming more obvious to Sans. “You were kissed by destiny, Sans. The only survivor of the Knights of Ren massacre. That can’t be for nothing. Don’t let it be for nothing.”

               With a frustrated sigh, Sans asked. “Does anyone else know?” She was met with silence in the hut. “Does anyone else know about the map?” She asked again, this time a little harsher. That’s when the star ships hit the atmosphere and the BB-8 unit raced in, beeping frantically.

               Lor San Tekka looked to Poe. “You need to leave,  ** _now_**.” He demanded as the three raced out of the hut.

               “What about you?” Poe asked, Sans could sense his fear now. “You have to hide.”

“There is no time. We will hold them off as long as we can.” Lor San Tekka looked to Sans, her mind already made up she ran for her hut. The new visitor and his little droid running in the opposite direction.

               Her heart thudded in her chest as she ran to her hut to grab the only thing she knew that would protect her and those around her. Hidden in a chest under her bed and covered up with some sand, Sans dug up the weapon she swore she would never use again. She opened it slowly to reveal the gleaming silver hilt of the lightsaber she tried to bury years ago. It looked the same, a relic keeping its perfection after all this time. It felt heavy in her hand as she looked at it. She didn't have a choice anymore, this was it and this is where it would end. With a deep breath, she grabbed the hilt and clicked the button. The purple blade pushed out with a cackle. It was comforting and haunting to see. Sans exhaled the dry breath she held and ran out of her hut just as the ships landed. Her mind began to cloud with anger and fear, emotions she was taught to never feel. How could she not? Her biggest nightmare was coming true as Storm Troopers flooded out of the ships. If this was the time of the Jedi, her time was running short.

* * *

Slashing Storm Trooper after Storm Trooper, Sans made her way towards the big hut once more; trying to get innocent settlers out of the crossfire and protecting whomever she could as the fight continued. She made her way to Lor San Tekka, a panicked and pained look on his face. “Sans!” He said, noting she had found her saber. “You need to get to safety.”

               “You wanted me to fight, I’m fighting.” She argued, using the Force to push back a few Troopers that had come closer. She was a tad rusty but, the Force was still strong with her.

               The last ship came into view, a familiar black ship that caused Sans’ chest to tighten as it landed. “No, Sans.” He said. “You have to hide.” She could  _feel_  him. Even inside the ship she could. That bold rage he held so close to his heart, the anger, the pain weighing down on her greatly. It was all there and felt exactly the same as it did on that fateful day eleven years ago. That only made her realize, he could feel her too.

               Sans shook her head. “It’s too late. He already knows.” The ship opened and the man in the black mask stormed out of the ship. At this point, they were outnumbered. The Troopers had the settlers trapped and cornered as they ordered for all weapons to be put down. Reluctantly, Sans pushed the button on her saber, the blade retreating with a crack.

               He was coming closer, the crowd going dead silent as he moved. His black cloak fluttering behind him as his boots landed heavily on the ground. He immediately stopped at a distance from Lor San Tekka and Sans. Even behind the mask, Sans knew he was looking at her. His shoulders stiffened as he continued walking forward, stopping a few feet from the two. “Lor San Tekka.” His distorted voice was threatening. “You have something I want.”

               “You’re too late, Kylo Ren.” He bravely replied. “The map is safe.”

“I see that’s not all you’ve been hiding.” Kylo Ren said, his head turning just enough to look at Sans before returning his attention to Lor San Tekka. Sans felt her knees begin to shake. Eleven years was not long enough to make her forget. “Very well.” He said, somewhat bored as he grabbed his saber. The dysfunctional and unstable blade hissed and cracked as it instantly came out of the saber. The red glowing in the night and illuminating his mask in a way that terrified Sans. She knew what was coming; now she had to time it right as she held hers tightly.

               Time seemed to freeze as Kylo Ren struck down Lor San Tekka. At least, that’s what Sans believed until she realized, no, time didn’t freeze; she did. She wasn’t sure when she unsheathed her saber, or when she had brought it down to meet his but, she did. Now it was stuck against his saber, his attention was somewhere to his right. Unable to move, Sans tried to see what he was focused on. That’s when she saw the blue streak of a blaster, frozen in mid-air. He was able to Force hold not just her but the person in the distance as well.

               Storm Troopers moved to grab the person in the distance, and now Sans realized just how much trouble she was in. “It’s good to see you, Sans.” He said darkly.

               Sweat trickled down her brow as her body twitched slightly. He was in her head, she could feel it. “Get out of my head, Ben.” She said through gritted teeth.

               “Ben is gone.” He growled, the distortion from the mask made him all the more intimidating. Sans realized who the Troopers were taking to the ship, Poe Dameron. As her attention focused back to Kylo Ren, Storm Troopers gathered around the remaining settlers of Tuanul. A silver Trooper in the distance giving them orders to open fire. They did. The screams of the settlers echoed within Sans, reminding her of something that happened eleven years ago. It was exactly the same, pain and fear. She could feel it in every person who was shot down. Eleven years was most certainly not enough time to get over it.

               “You’re a monster.” She said with an emotion he hadn’t felt from her in a very long while. Hatred. He kind-of liked it, and at the same time loathed it. With a wave of his hand, Sans saw black.

 


	2. Remind Me Who We Were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, the italics (which will be separated by lines from the regular stuff) are flashbacks. A few are the ones forced out of Sans' mind. You'll see what I mean, I hope!

_Sans_   _was hesitant about learning the Force. It wasn’t something came natural to her, at least, some aspects didn’t. Force Healing was her forte; however, that wasn’t really something she could show off like Force Push or other ways the other Jedi Apprentices did. That was frustrating. What was even more frustrating was the perfection that seemingly oozed off her newly designated arch nemesis, Ben Solo. He was graceful and fluent when it came to wielding the training staff; effortless when it came to Force Push or levitating objects to his command._ _Sans_ _probably would have idolized him in the end if he weren’t so smug about it._

_Luckily, she didn’t see much of Ben unless it were in group sessions or in passing. He was way beyond her skillset and they knew it. Then again, he was beyond everyone’s skillset. A perfect soldier in this little army Luke Skywalker was creating. This army to regain total peace to the galaxy and ultimately return balance to the Force._

_In the ranks,_ _Sans_ _did find herself a companion. An Arkanian male named Jeth. He towered over_ _Sans_ _, with long white hair and matching white eyes. He was friendly and the most welcoming of the group to her. Not that the others weren’t, he just stood out the most to her._ _Sans_ _found herself hanging around Jeth more and more, especially when learning Jedi Mind Tricks; something she was not really comfortable with. It didn’t seem right to be able to have such influence over others, and that opinion Luke Skywalker was given the satisfaction he needed in knowing_ _Sans_ _would make a good Jedi someday._

 _When she wasn’t training or getting to know the other Apprentices,_ _Sans_ _would let loose her mischievous side and sneak out of the Academy building. Not too far, but out of sight, was a small lake hidden within the woods. A place where_ _Sans_ _could go and hide away, clear her thoughts and read her book on different sectors and systems. The old and dusty book that frayed at the binding and pages loose. It was her Father’s once and now she inherited it. Someday she would explore these places. Someday she’d fulfill the promise her Father had left her, the promise of seeing it all. A promise that some days seemed impossible._

 _The first month came and went with little to no action._ _Sans_ _learned what she could and kept herself preoccupied in the company of Apprentices and learned what she could from Master Luke. However, on the first day of the new month,_ _Sans_ _was given her first training staff. It was her first really day of combat training and her stomach was in knots. “Calm yourself,_ _Sans_ _.” Jeth said as the two sat on the floor of the great training hall. Around them the other Apprentices carelessly hung around the room waiting for combat training to begin._

 _Nervously,_ _Sans_ _had been floating her snack, an apple, in front of her. A nervous twitch she seemed to inherit the more she learned to use the Force. Granted, she had much to learn and couldn’t levitate anything of consequence. The apple was still impressive enough to her._ _“I am calm.” She mumbled, looking at the apple as she waved her hand slowly. The apple floating a few inches from the ground. “I’ve never fought before.” She admitted._

_“You will do fine, just trust the Force to guide you.” Jeth was wise, or at least he just knew what to say at the right moment. “I’m sure your partner will go easy on you.”_

_Sans_ _raised her brow, a slight sarcastic smirk on her lips. “That depends on who my partner is.” On command, the door to the great training hall opened revealing Ben Solo._ _Sans_   _had almost forgot about his existence in the past month. However, his smug expression was an immediate reminder of her extreme distaste for him. Jeth had turned to see what_ _Sans_ _was looking at, only to turn around with a knowing look. “He’s not all bad.”_

 _“I just don’t care for his attitude.”_ _Sans_ _said. “He’s cocky.”_

_“He’s confident.” Jeth correct._

_Sans_   _countered. “He thinks he’s above the rest of us.”_

_“Wouldn’t you with a family tree like his?” Jeth offered, only to receive a glare in reply. “Okay, he’s overly confident. That doesn’t make him a terrible person.”_

_The apple_ _Sans_ _had been levitating suddenly began to rise higher. The two followed the apple with their eyes before returning their gazes to each other with a ‘Are you doing that?’ look. It wasn’t until the apple was snatched out of the air by a smirking Ben Solo did_ _Sans_ _realized what was happening. She was so caught up in complaining about him, she didn’t realize he had walked over. “Good morning, Jeth.” He said, taking a bite of the apple. “_ _Sans_ _.” He said between chewing._ _Sans_ _just glared as Jeth reciprocated the greeting. “Ready for training?” Ben looked at the girl, that smug smirk made her blood boil. How she wanted to just punch that smirk right off his face. “Maybe I’ll be lucky enough to be your partner.”_

 _Before_ _Sans_ _could say what was really on her mind, Jeth intervened. “It’s her first session, maybe she should spar with someone more her speed.”_

 _Sans_ _shot a look to Jeth now. “I could take him.” Ben scoffed, her attention returning to him. “I could!”_

 _“_ _Sans_ _…” Jeth tried to warn, it was too late._

_“Then let’s spar. I’ll tell Master Luke that we’ll be going first.” Ben dared. “If you’re up for the challenge.” He said, floating the apple now a few inches from his hand._

_Sans_   _forced herself up, straightening out her tunic and returned her glare to Ben. “I am.” She said, snatching the apple from midair and taking a bite out of the other side before placing it in his hand again. Without another work,_ _Sans_ _turned and stormed away from Ben. Jeth gave a disapproving look to Ben before following after her. “What was that about being too confident again?” He said._

_Sans_ _was tense as she inhaled deeply. “I just—“ She sighed, looking back to see Ben had already lost interest and was twirling his staff effortlessly. “He gets to me.”_

_“Don’t let him get to you.”_

_She bit the inside of her lip nervously. “I have to shut him up.”_

_“And what happens if you lose?” Jeth said. “It’ll make him even more relentless.”_

_It was then, Master Luke entered the room. Ben had already made his way to his side. “Then I better not lose.”_ _Sans_ _nodded to the center of the room where the other Apprentices were gathering. “Shall we?” Jeth just sighed, knowing exactly what was going to happen as they made their way to the circle that had formed around the room._

 _Ben was standing in the center next to Luke. “We will practice combat today, a necessary and dangerous skill a Jedi must learn in order to defend themselves. Ben has volunteered to go first.”_    _Sans_ _noticed the hesitant faces among her peers, this only made her begin to second guess her rash and impulsive decision._

 _“I choose_ _Sans_ _Novafall.” He said with a self-satisfied grin._

 _Sans_ _felt all eyes on her as she gripped her staff tightly. “_ _Sans_ _, you do not have to fight him.” Luke said gently. “It’s not a sign of weakness to back down.”_

 _Swallowing hard,_ _Sans_ _walked to the center of the circle. “I know, Master Luke.” She said, trying to hide her nerves. She couldn’t back down, she knew it. She’s never live it down. “I’d like to try.”_

 _Luke nodded once. “Very well.” He said, walking closer to his nephew. “Go easy, Ben.” He warned quietly before exiting the circle. Ben swung his staff with ease, twirling it around with a bored expression as_ _Sans_ _took her position in front of him._ _Sans_ _couldn’t do that just yet. She began to second guess herself even more, her mind racing a mile a minute she barely heard Master Luke tell them to begin. It wasn’t until the staff came flying towards her, she realized just how much trouble she was in._

  

* * *

  

               Sans jerked awake, only to feel the restraints holding her down in the chair. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as her breathing staggered. She was alive; for now. She could sense fear not too far from her location. It was panic, fear and now pain. Lots of pain. It was only confirmed when the man’s cries echoed down the hallway. She knew it was Poe. She didn’t have to use any Jedi trick to confirm it. This only caused more panic. Why did Kylo Ren take her here? What was the point?

               She could open the restraints if she would just focus. She needed to remain calm. Something so simple and yet she couldn’t do, not right now. Not while _he_ was back. She tried one more time, holding her breath and attempting to focus only to be immediately brought out of it as the door slid open and close. She was almost certain he could hear her heart beating through her chest as the space in the room suddenly became thicker.

               His heavy, black boots hit the floor hard as he came around in front of Sans. The black mask made it impossible for her to know what his expression was. Angry? Happy? Who knew? The mask he hid behind stared down at her as she looked back at him. Her eyes giving away the fear in her mind, she knew it and she didn’t care.

 He knelt down in front of her, saying nothing as they continued to stare at one another. Their first face to face after eleven years. Neither of them predicting this would be how it went. After a long pause of deafening silence, he finally spoke. “You’re alive.” He wasn’t impressed. “I’m not exactly surprised, given your abilities.” His distorted voice was harsh on her ears, sending chills through her as she stared at him.

              “Why am I here?” She asked, trying to force any form of strength and bravery in her voice.

He was silent at first. Watching her carefully. This was the first time in eleven years he had seen her. Her red hair was longer than he remembered but, her crystal blue eyes remained the same. The same eyes that held her every emotion, something he always said gave her away. “You’ve seen something I need.”

               She knew where this was going. “I didn’t know about the map until today.” It was the truth.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He said, his hand rising sharply and forcing her head back on the headrest. He was in her mind instantly, pulling whatever he could and she tried her hardest to fight it.

 

* * *

 

               

                _To say Ben Solo won would be an understatement. Ben Solo destroyed her, she never stood a chance. He had knocked her off her feet four times, slashed at her arms, hit her in the back and once on her cheek. She had maybe three good hits on him before he completely shut her down. He was a predator playing with his food, he knew he would win. He simply wanted to make it all the more embarrassing for her. What made things worse was the look on his face, how pleased he was with beating her. That was enough to have_ _Sans_ _storm out of the Academy and to her secret hiding place._

 _He angered her so much, he brought out the worst in her and she didn’t understand how or why. There was no rhyme or reason, he made her feel helpless and above all… useless. Grinding her teeth, she put her sore back against a giant tree trunk and slowly slid down until her bottom touched the ground. Her body ached everywhere, she knew a bruise would form on her cheek. Luckily for_ _Sans_ _, she could heal the hurt that was radiating off her body and that bruise would never reach the surface._

_“Damn him.” She muttered, closing her eyes as she let her natural healing ability take over. She hated losing to him, of all people to lose to he was the worst choice. He was faster, stronger, and had a natural gift. He was perfect and he knew it. Everyone knew it. What good did it do to try and fight that? It was her own damn fault anyway._

_Sans was bothered by how much they seemed to hate each other even with having little to no interactions. Sure, she would see Ben in passing. Yet, that was enough to send her over the edge. From day one his presence was a thickness she couldn’t ignore. She felt it down to the very core of her being and she was almost certain he felt it too. It was like being pushed into each other, like comets colliding. It made her nauseous. A month had gone by and still that feeling hadn’t dissipated in the slightest._

_“So this is where you’ve been running off to.”_ _Sans_ _jumped, her eyelids forcing open as she looked to her right to see Ben lazily leaning up against the tree she sat under. He looked down at her, his lips curled just enough to give away his amused expression. That colliding feeling immediately washing over her._

_Sans_   _narrowed her eyes as she looked at him with disgust. “You’re following me now?”_

_“Well, you stormed out after losing.” She snorted in reply. “I came to see that you weren’t hurt too badly.”_

_She forced a sarcastic smile. “Just my pride.”_

_His grin widened. “You didn’t do as poorly as you think.”_

_“Tell that to the pain in my back.” She replied, even though she had already healed herself. He didn’t need to know that._

_“You need more training,_ **_better_ **_training.” She ignored him as he continued with his suggestion. “I can help you.” He offered. “It’ll be a lot of work for me but, I think I can get you to be_ **_decent_ ** _.”_

_Sans_ _gave him an incredulous look as she forced herself to her feet. She had hoped standing would at least lessen the height difference just enough to ruin his attempt at intimidation. It didn’t really work, he towered over her and she really noticed it as she stared up at him. “You have such a way with words, Ben Solo.” She said sarcastically as she began to walk away from him. “I’m not interested in anything you could teach me.” Suddenly,_ _Sans_ _couldn’t move. She was frozen to the spot, her body tensing up all together. “What did you do?” She said with a slight panic in her voice._

_“I could teach you how to do this. How to fight, how to use mind tricks, you name it.”_

_“I’d rather quit being a Jedi all together.” She said dryly. “Now let me go!”_

_He chuckled, walking around her frozen body to look at her again. It was unbelievable that he could hold her there so easily and move around with no problem. She felt the envy bug slowly returning. “Is it so hard to believe that I want to help you?”_

_“Yes.” She sighed. “You’re Ben Solo, you don’t waste your time with underlings like me.”_

_“Maybe I want to be a Master and be able to teach the Force to others. Maybe I see what you’re capable of.” She didn’t budge. “Can I train you or not?”_

_Sans_ _couldn’t help but feel like this offer would come back to bite her in the end. Then again, maybe she could learn all his tricks and use them against him. Any other Apprentice would feel honored and_ _Sans_ _knew she should too. Why give him the satisfaction? Although, she was at a standstill, he wasn’t going to let her go until she said ‘yes’ and_   _Sans_ _knew that. “Fine.” She mumbled in defeat. “You can train me.”_

 _In that instance,_ _Sans_ _was able to move again. Her body completely stiff and achy from being still for so long. She stretched quickly while Ben basked in his new victory. “We start at dawn.” He said. “Don’t be late, and—“ His smirk grew wicked. “I won’t be going easy on you.”_

_Sans_   _narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t expect you to.” That sensation of colliding with Ben Solo was only growing worse._

              

 

* * *

 

 

              She was sweating now, her breathing labored. However, so was his. “You’re not going to find what you’re looking for.” Sans said, breathlessly. “I don’t have it.”

               He was angry now. “You hold onto such childish memories.” Kylo Ren spat, the emotionless mask hiding his expression, however, it didn’t hide the anger in his voice.

               Sans narrowed her eyes. “They meant something to me once; to you.”

He raised his voice. “They meant something to Ben Solo. He’s gone, dead. Those memories are nothing now.”

               She felt the pressure return to her head, he was still there. An ever present searching her mind but, not for information, for memories. He knew she didn’t have the map or even knew of its existence, and in that moment Sans realized he wasn’t looking for that. He was looking at her memories. Forcing a smirk, Sans took the upper hand. “Then why are you still in my head?”

               He stood now, rage filling his body as he grabbed his dysfunctional, red saber and unleashed the blade. Sans felt the heat from his saber as he placed it close to her face, the cracking in her ear was numbing. “I should have made sure you were dead.” He threatened. “I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

              Sans challenged him, like she always did. “Then do it. Finish it.” Kylo Ren turned, his body stiff as he faced the wall and began slashing at it, the saber squeaking and crackling as it made contact with the metal wall. Molten metal pieces began to fall off the wall, hissing as it dropped to the cool floor. She made him angry, she made his blood boil. She should be dead, it would be much easier if she were dead.

             Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him leave burn mark after burn mark on the wall until finally he stopped, the crimson light disappearing from the room as he turned to look at her again. He saw the fear in her face, the way her heart pounded was music to his ears and yet also made him sick to his stomach. There was another sensation now; pressure in his mind. That small change in pressure turned his anger to something completely different, amusement. Under his mask, his lips twisted into a smirk. He could feel her trying to enter his thoughts. “You think it wise to try and search my mind?”

               She glared at him. “Worth a shot if it means finding any remnants of Ben in there.” Her head was forced back against the headrest, he was trying again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                _Their first day training together ended in a shouting match with nothing actually getting done. If anyone asked them what was said to set them off, neither could even answer the question. Whether it was a remark, an action or just someone breathing the wrong way; neither could confirm. They were a bomb ready to go off at any second._

 _The second attempt at training went a little better, they only argue for a few minutes before_ _Sans_ _stormed out of the room. At least, they didn’t stop talking this time and were able to return to the training room after supper. Training didn’t last long before the fireworks began again._

 _Their first week came and went, eventually the two were able to stand each other long enough to be in the same room and actually fight. Ben was relentless just like he promised. He didn’t go easy on_ _Sans_ _what-so-ever. However, this helped_ _Sans_ _grow more determined to beat the ‘smug grin off his stupid face’ as she ever-so eloquently put it._ _With a swift slash of his training staff, he swept_ _Sans_   _behind the knees and knocked her onto the flat of her back. With a groan,_ _Sans_ _stared up at her new view of the ceiling of the large training room. The view changing as Ben peered over, looking down at her curiously. “Enjoying the view down there?”_

 _“I was until your ugly mug appeared.” He snorted as he offered her a helping hand to get up. She refused and got up on her own, brushing herself off and straightening her overtunic._ _She saw her sparring stick lying a good few feet from where she landed and coolly walked over to it, picking it up and twirling it in her hands._

_“Ready?” He asked, twirling his own with ease. She took her stance and with a deep breath she charged at him. She slashed to his right, he dodged. She twirled and came back around to slash him in the gut, however, Ben was faster as he blocked her move. He swiped behind her knees, knocking her down on the floor again. She landed with a thud and a groan as Ben pointed the end of his training stick into her chest. “That’s five to none and you would have lost your legs. Again.” He said with boredom. “Are you even trying?”_

_“I’m still new at this whole Jedi thing.” She groaned. “Not everyone is naturally gifted as you.” It wasn’t meant to be a compliment but his grin told her he took it that way._

_“That’s why I’m helping you.” He said, removing the stick from her chest and swinging it without a care. “I didn’t say it would be easy.”_

_You also didn’t say you’d be completely ruthless.” She replied in passing as she stood up once more. “My bad for not realizing.” She then realized, he had her staff now too. “Ben, my staff.”_

_He feigned ignorance as he looked at the extra stick in his hands. “Oh, right. How silly of me.” He said, holding it out in front of him. “Come take it.”_ _Sans_ _rolled her eyes and began to walk over. “Oh no, not like that,_ _Sans_ _.” He said. “You have the Force, don’t you? Use that.”_

 _She gave him an incredulous look, he was pushing her beyond her capabilities now. It wasn’t like she couldn’t do it, it was just a lot of work for an untrained mind. With a deep breath,_ _Sans_ _focused on the staff he held out in his hand. She could see it begin to vibrate as she concentrated, only to realize there was something blocking her. He was preventing her from getting the staff. Of course he was. “You’re cheating!” She shouted._

_“Just boosting the difficulty of this training. How is that cheating?” He said with a smirk. Her glare deepened as she focused all her energy on that staff. He was blocking her with his own power. It became a power struggle then; back and forth, back and forth. She was holding on with all the strength she could muster; she wouldn’t let him get the best of her. He was impressed, albeit it foolish of the girl to think she could best him just yet._

_She was still learning, something Ben would use to his advantage. Yet, the pull was becoming too much. Even for someone still learning, she was holding on a lot longer than he would have liked. With brutal concentration, Ben used the Force to pull on the staff. In turn, this broke_ _Sans_ _’ concentration. Next thing he knew, the young red haired girl was flying at him and crashing into his chest._

 _With a yelp,_ _Sans_ _fell square into his chest, causing Ben to become unbalanced and break concentration as the two toppled backwards with a crash. Horrified, she lifted herself up to look down at the amused Ben Solo below her. “That didn’t work out as planned.”_

_“You did that on purpose.” She accused, reaching for her staff and grabbing it forcefully. She rolled off him quickly, sitting beside him as he sat up._

_His hand was on his head, feeling the back only to realize he had made contact with the floor a lot harder than he realized. He was now bleeding; it wasn’t anything too threatening but, it still hurt. “Well that’s unfortunate.” He mumbled, reaching for the back of his head again._

_“You hit your head?”_ _Sans_ _asked with enough concern to throw Ben off for a moment. “Let me see.” She demanded, scooting behind him and beginning to rummage through his shaggy locks._

_“I’m sure it’s fine.” Ben argued, rolling his eyes. He flinched as she touched the tender spot. “Hey, cut it out!”_

_Sans_ _sighed. “Don’t be a baby.” He was right, the gash wasn’t too bad. Still, she couldn’t let it bleed in good conscience. “Hold still, okay?” She mumbled, placing her hand just above the wound and using her natural ability to heal the cut._

 _He felt instant relief. This was the first time_ _Sans_ _had used her Force healing in front of him. His head felt warm; numb. A little tingle here and there as the pain began to subside all together. “Well, that’s interesting.” He said, reaching behind to feel where the gash had been and found no traces of it left._ _Sans_ _had moved to his side again, sitting next to him and eyeing him cautiously. “How far does your healing capabilities extend?”_

_“I can’t bring people back from the dead, if that’s what you’re asking.” She said, brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. “Usually minor scrapes and bruises. I never really tried to heal anything bigger. Master Luke says it’s possible to heal a number of things but I should only use the power to help others.”_

_The two were silent before Ben nudged her. “I guess this means you don’t hate me.”_

_Sans narrowed her eyes as her nose wrinkled in disgust at the suggestion she didn’t hate him. “I could have just left you bleeding.”_

_“Thanks for not doing that.” It was as sincere as Ben Solo could get. Still with undertones of sarcasm. That didn’t matter,_ _Sans_ _received a ‘thank you’ of some sort._

 _More silence passed as the two continued to sit side by side before_ _Sans_ _broke the awkwardness. “So am I a complete and total failure at combat?”_

 _Ben snorted. “Not a **complete**  failure. Just a work in progress.” _ _Sans_ _just sighed. “You let your emotions get the best of you. It’s easy to see, your eyes give you away.”_

_She looked puzzled. “My eyes?”_

_“They’re easy to read. At least, to me they are.”_

_“Stop looking at my eyes, Solo.” She teased with a smirk. “I know they’re pretty but, jeez.” That was the first time they had playful banter without any malicious intent. They both knew it, however, it only made them tense up more._ _Sans_ _swallowed hard before changing the subject. “Are we done with combat today? I’m kind-of tired.”_

_Ben nodded. “Go rest up, you’ll need it for tomorrow.”_

_She gave him a pointed look. “What’s tomorrow?”_

_“Mind training.” He beamed as he received a groan in return._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you guys want me to keep going or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, originally this was posted on fanfiction.net and moved here. Hopefully you guys like it, it's kind-of AU but also goes along the story of TFA. I love hearing from readers so don't be shy and say hi!


End file.
